


Next Time You're Coming With Me

by xsarahx



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsarahx/pseuds/xsarahx
Summary: A quick drabble for buckynat week on Tumblr





	

She fell with grace. With ease. But there’s no fear on her face - just the opposite. She fell like a dancer: lithe, elegant, refined, but her expression breaks from reservation to elation damn near instantly. Mouth trussed up into a tight bow, wind painting her cheeks a rosy pink.

And Bucky can swear he heard her let out the most undignified, contented squeal he’s heard as she reached her target.

“Nat?”

Silence.

“Natasha?”

Panic swims as his tone became more pained, urgent.

“Natalia?!”

And then her voice squeaked through the com, breathy, full of life.

“I’m fine. I forgot how much jumping from a moving plane makes my stomach lurch.”

She could hear him smiling through her ear piece.

“I hate when you do that.”

“Next time you’re coming with me, James.”


End file.
